As a means for overcoming the problems associated with bulk aspartame a process has been developed to produce a product containing aspartame in combination with citric and/or malic acid. According to this process, aspartame is added to a granulation/mixer, wetted by spraying a measured amount of water and then mixed. Granular citric and/or malic acid is then added and mixed with the wetted aspartame. The mixture is then heated and mixed within a carefully selected temperature range to coat aspartame on the acid particles, and the resulting product is dried. Such a process and product is more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,726 of the NutraSweet Company which is hereby incorporated by reference. A suitable material which shall hereafter be referred to as "aspartame-coated acid" is commercially-available from The NutraSweet Company, Deerfield, Ill. under the trademark NUTRASWEET.COPYRGT..